Secrets of The Stars
Tip: I'll Be adding random parts of chapters at a time, i would finish chapter one right now but I'm too tired Rating: Moderate Table of contents Chp 1: Forbidden love Prolouge As Jayfeather sneaked through the forest, guilt, yet excitement tingling through his paws. Jayfeather was praying that no cat was following him as the wind was blowing towards him making it harder for him to detect cats behind him. Jayfeather then sniffed at the trees, finding it harder to focus than usual as he was looking for Lilaceye he heard her soft mew "Jayfeather, is that you?", "Yes, I'm so glad to see you" he purred. Jayfeather may have been happy as a kit right now but he could sense a dark anxiety forming in her mind, "something bothering you?" he asked, "no", he could tell she was lying but he didn't press, it might have just been a small worry over getting caught, which he could understand. All of a sudden his connection in her broke as if she just remembered he could read cats minds, then she dipped her head and said, "tell me exactly what i look like and you might not get a claw to the ear for invading my mind", her mew was humorous, but she purposefully let a threatening thought slip from her guard and Jayfeather suddenly knew she was serious. The next morning as Lilaceye lay in her next, she wondered if she'll ever be able to tell Jayfeather she was expecting kits. "He wouldn't be mad" she thought, "I could raise the kits in Windclan","But Jayfeather would be furious if he knew i hadn't told him before". "But he is their father" she thought, "he deserves to hear that his mate is expecting kits". "What?!" Gorsetail mewed, Lilaceye hadn't realized she said that last part out loud! "whose kits are they?" she asked, Gorsetail looked both happy for her but worried at the same time "why should she be worried?" thought Lilaceye, her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Ashfur called out to her, "Can you go on dawn patrol?" she asked, "I would be very pleased to." mewed Lilaceye though she would rather sleep, ugh!, the kits were already making her soft, why couldn't Jayfeather just be from Windclan!. Your expecintg kits!, Jayfeather almost screeched as he and Lilaceye were laying together in the caves. Jayfeaher suddenly sprawled up and ask "why didn't you tell me this before?", "I was scared you would be mad" mewed Lilaceye, suddenly Jayfeather felt guilty for snapping at her like that, "sorry" he mewed "I just never expected it, you don't even look different" even when Jayfeather siad that, he noticed a slight forming curve in her belly, and he realized he should have known, it was quite obvious. "I'm sorry I Lilaceye" he mewed, "I've just been so focused on the clan and not getting caught lately that -" suddenly Lilaceye got up and rubbed her pelt agaisnt his, purring loudely, "it's ok Jayfeather" she purred, "all the matters is that you know now, and you care about these kits". "Its probably going to be really hard to see these kits in another clan and i'm sorry...but we both know what would happen if any other cats found out about this" Jayfeather couldn't even bare the thought of seeing his kits growing up in another clan, but his clan always came first, "wow" he thought,"around Lilaceye I'm a completely different cat". Jayfeather could sense reilief yet worry for him coming from Lilaceye, "it's ok" he mewed "I'll be fine". "Am I really fine?" he thought "will i really be able to bear my kin in another clan?". Chp 1. "Is this right?" said Blazepaw, she and her mentor, Whitetale were in the middle of the morelands practicing battle sntances, Whitetail always had them practice battle training in a different area to the previous spot, "you've almost got it" mewed Whitetail, "You've got t stop putting so much weight on your paws or else you won't be fast enough to dodge and attack". Whitetail wasn't cross when she spoke with her but Blazepaw still felt shame, she was just so out of focus lately, sometimes she felt she'll never be a warrior. "Quit sulking Blazepaw" mewed Whitetail, "Thats one of the hardest stances there are, don't expect everything to just come to you as normal. Blazepaw knew Whitetail was right, she was just overeacting, but usually things just naturally came to her, no matter what it was she was good at it, Blazepaw could feel she had a had life of choices ahead. "It's ok to mess up" Whitetail mewed sympathetically "The point is to learn from your mistakes so they don't happen again", "I know!" mewed Blazepaw, "But I never make mistakes, everythings just been so easy" wailed Blazepaw "It's not fair of starcaln to give me that ability just to take it away", Whitetail sighed "Blazepaw, you can't just expect everything to come to you in life, thats not the way it works, you have to try and push yourself, you don't just get what you want whenever". "Sorry" Blazepaw mewed "I guess i just expect to much sometimes", Blazepaw knew Whitetail was right, she was just behaving like a spoiled kit, "Wanna go hunting?" mewed Whitetail "The clan always needs prey", "Sure!" mewed Blazepaw brightning up, "I'll catch enough prey to make up for my mistakes!". -Here is the end of your sneek peek, go to the page Dark Night.